Face to Face
by maliceattention
Summary: Catherina is a mutant who can create force-fields at will. She might be one of Erik's most loyal followers, but she can't stand him asking her friends to risk others lives and their lives too. So she confronts him. Too bad Erik has others plans for her. This OFC/Erik Lehnsherr story takes place a few months after X-men: First Class, but doesn't follow the whole movie storyline.
1. Prologue

**Summary :**

 **Catherina (OFC) is a mutant who can create force-fields at will.  
She might be one of Erik's most loyal followers, but she can't stand him asking her friends to risk others lives and their lives too.  
So she confronts him.  
Too bad Erik has others plans for her.**

 **This OFC/Erik Lehnsherr story takes place a few months after X-men: First Class, but doesn't follow the whole storyline of 'First Class'.**

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore. Was he serious? Did he expect us to go that far in favor of the cause? To go beyond moral limits for his ideals? Did he really want us to do that for him? No, no. Wait a minute. I didn't sign up for this.

I knew what I was getting into when I joined Erik Lehnsherr's side. I left my friends and family behind in order to have a free life as a mutant, save as many people like myself as possible, and prevent another holocaust in which our kind would end up condemned. But I never thought about what it would take. I could give up the pleasures of an urban life, the frequent visits to bars, the parties and the dancing, meeting new people in those places and all. I had even left my home and quit my job a few months before running away with him, although I had done it for other reasons at the time... Yet, if he had asked me to I would've done it for him. Gladly.

The moment right before Charles had been injured by one of the bullets Erik deflected to save his own life from Moira shooting at him, I knew everything would change. I mean, my own county's navy and the Soviet Union's one were aiming at us and they had already fired their missiles to the beach where we all were. We were a mere group of teenagers and, how many? Five grownups? How on Earth was that a menace to the two more powerful nations in the world! They had made a statement the moment they did that to us, and I had made my choice. Humans —those running our planet— had proclaimed war against our kind, mutants; and I wasn't going to let them rule over us, not yet let them kill, torture and/or use us as their lab rats or slaves. However, that was what changed it all: That statement both the US and the USSR had made against us meant that we, mutants, would have to choose sides. Some chose Charles'. I chose Erik's.

Therefore, there was no way I would stand him insinuating I didn't give a damn about what we called _our cause_. The sole idea I was some sort of traitor for —in his words— "not fully committing" infuriated me. Who the fuck did he think I was? A little child playing with tin soldiers? I knew what war meant, and I had prepared myself for the consequences of fighting in one. Maybe I was _too_ aware of what it would take...


	2. Confrontation

"Would you care to explain what you asked Banshee and Mystique to do?" I demand to know as soon as I see him. I walk in his direction and sit in the chair in front of him.

I'm sharing a VIP room with Erik Lehnsherr in the finest restaurant I've ever attended, which is right next to probably the best hotel in town. I even had to dress like a lady to get in here and have a word with this man as soon as I found out about the details of the last mission he had sent my best friends to. I'm wearing a tight cobalt blue sleeveless dress Raven had chosen for me, breathtaking high heels that make my legs and ass look amazing, and matching gold jewelry.

The blue-gray shade of Erik's shirt under his black jacket makes his eyes look even brighter when he hears me and looks at me astonished. Fuck, I knew he was expecting me, so his widen eyes and ajar mouth can only mean one thing. I smirk at him wickedly, but I smile to myself: For once I look far more confident than his usual self, and apparently even sexier.

"How unexpected to see you like this, Catherina. You look divine. Please tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He says as he puts his fork and knife down on his now empty plate and raises his napkin to his mouth.

"Oh, don't you play those games with me." I say as I hold his wine glass and admire the ruby color and fruity aroma of the drink it contains. "You know your charming words and manners do not work with me." I look right into his eyes pointing at him with the glass before I drink his wine savoring every drop of it. Oh, dear. It was a young pinot noir with the texture and taste I love. "Now answer me, Erik. I asked you a question."

"I guess you found out already. Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is you asked them... 'to kill if necessary'?" I tilt my head a bit to emphasize my disapproval.

"I know you think of them as your little brother and sister, but, Cath, you need to understand they are old enough to do this sort of things. They're far more prepared than you think, their abilities..."

"I know their powers. I know Banshee can easily blow things up with his shrieks, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same to a person. I'm also aware of Mystique's strength and agility, I've fought her in several occasions. She wins almost every time. But I'm not talking about what they can do. I'm talking about how they'll feel about it."

"I see." Erik's voice changes completely. He sighs and stands offering me his arm to walk out the room, which I accept. "Let's take this conversation somewhere else."

"Where are we going?" I ask as we are not just leaving the room but also the building to step inside the five stars hotel next to the restaurant. We walk across the hall, get in the elevator and end up in one of the suites at the top of the hotel. I know Erik has fine taste, but isn't this too much?

"Here we can talk in private and no one will interrupt us." He states with one of those faces you can't tell what's in his mind while he opens the door.

"If I didn't know you I would think you're trying to seduce me, mister Lehnsherr." I look at him as he closes the door behind us. Once he turns to face me, I can clearly see my visit could end up in something more if I wanted to. But I don't. What a waste. He's so handsome, smart and strong, I could easily take him with no regrets. Not to mention how sexy he looks in that black tailored suit and the way his eyes devour my body whenever he thinks I'm not watching... _"Too bad. Too bad. It looks like he's thinking the same about me."_ I swallow with effort and shake my head as I think so.

"So... Where were we?" He whispers in my ear placing a hand on the small of my back. His touch on my naked skin makes me shiver since I'm wearing a backless dress.

"The kids, Erik. The kids." I say as serious as I can. Fortunately for me, my poker face and voice are usually way colder than expected. This time they're callous enough to make Erik stop his flirting.

"Right. You think they can't kill?" He says taking his jacket off.

"I just can't believe you ask them to!"

"As if they had not been in a battle before..." He turns his back to me and heads to the bedroom, and I follow him.

"That thing we did on that beach in Cuba wasn't even close to what you're asking them to do now! They didn't kill anybody." Thought, I'm not sure if any of Banshee's screams ever hurt someone. "Not directly, anyway..."

I remember the way Riptide almost didn't make it to the end of that 'battle'. I know no one wanted to kill a fellow mutant that day —except for Erik who had a score to settle with one of them—, but if I hadn't done something about it probably he would have died. That day, we —all mutants— had been confronting each other for human's interests, not ours. Erik had made me see that.

"And you still believe they wouldn't have if they had gotten the chance?" He scoffs facing me.

"I know they're not ready."

"And how do you know?"

"I understand the difference between killing somebody in self defense, by accident, to leave no witnesses behind, and 'cause you just want to. Of those options, some are easier than others. Maybe the last two, but only once you make up your mind to live with the memory of it... I know _you_ did."

"And you think that because I coldblooded murdered people I'm now asking them to do the same." He asserts and exhales noisily as he sits on the bed. "What exactly do you think it means fully committing to a cause? _Our cause?_ It doesn't look like something _you_ would do."

"I know my limits, Erik. And I know theirs too. You can ask-..., order us to murder. We may even do so! We're in this together, and it means to share both responsibilities and consequences. But listen to me: If you abuse of their loyalty, you're gonna damage those kids. Mentally. Emotionally."

"Look who's calling them kids..." This bastard looks so fucking comfortable resting on his bed as he unbuttons the top of his shirt. "How old are you, again?" He knows too fucking well how younger than him I am. Still, it doesn't stop him from teasing and flirting with me.

"Don't make fun of me, Erik. You don't wanna piss me off. I warn you."

"Oh, and what are you going to do, kid?" He rests on one elbow and looks at me, provoking me.

"Fuck off. I didn't come here to fight you, Erik. I just wanted to understand you better and make a point."

Oh, shit. Did I just tell Erik to fuck off?

Shit. I did.

Oh yeah, I did...

Fuck.

"And you just made a point, Catherina." He stands up and walks to me, one step at the time. The closer he gets, the louder he speaks. "You think you're better than everyone else so you can just come here and demand what you want, imposing your thoughts and beliefs? You think I'm just making you all sacrifice in vain, don't you? You don't _believe_ in me. You don't believe _in the cause_. You're here just because your friends came with me and you followed _them!_ " At this point, he's practically shouting every sentence that comes out of his mouth. "Saving fellow mutants and fighting for your own kind means _nothing_ to you, because you're always thinking of what would happen to you if you lose those who mean something to _you_. You defend your friends because they're exactly that: _your_ friends. If there are other mutants in danger out there you wouldn't risk your life to save them. You wouldn't even put on stake someone's else life! Oh, no... You're just selfish. Too scared to commit!"

When he finishes he's standing right in front of me. I can now notice —once the echo of his lies and insults stop resonating in the room and in my mind— how the metallic objects in the room vibrate and levitate in my direction. Erik's eyes look at me showing nothing but revulsion and disapproval. I am one wrong step to be either out of his group of followers forever or executed, stabbed by metal in a five stars suite. Still, he should know what happens to those who threaten my safety, or life. And right now he's a menace to both of them.

I don't need any other incentives to make me force-shield my fists as I clench them. I'm about to punch him so hard from under his chin he's probably going to fall on his back not knowing what did just hit him, when suddenly I feel something cold grabbing my limbs. I fade the force-fields in my hands away at the realization of what's going on: He won't stop until he breaks me. Literally. Metal from behind me is holding me back, preventing me from throwing that well deserved punch I'm so desperate to throw at his face. " _Oh, Magneto. You have no idea who you're messing with..."_ is all I can think as the rest of the floating objects join to restrain me. I don't move. There's no point in resisting him. So, I wait.

"You don't deserve being part of this brotherhood if you're not willing to give your life and take others' lives on your way to success!" He shouts. His infuriated face inches from mine. And that's the last straw. Whatever I say and do next I just can't help it.

"You think I wouldn't give my life for others?" I look straight at him as the hate grows inside me. "You say I'm with you just because of my friends and that I'm a selfish coward?!" I scoff raising an eyebrow. I may be helplessly tied up but I still mock his words. "Shall I remind you _who_ was the one who projected her force-field between Moira and you so she wouldn't shoot you anymore? _Who_ was the first mutant to stand next to you that day when you made your call to choose a side?" He looks at me confused, but still furious. "You know nothing about me. I'm more loyal than any of your new followers you so fondly call _brothers_ and _sisters_. And you know why? Because _you and I_ _share_ a vision. I want the same you do... Just in a different way!" I shout before the metallic objects constraining me start pressing harder on my skin.

"Your words prove _nothing_. Tell me, my lovely Cath, what will you do to show your loyalty and mind-strength? Are you willing to kill if you have to!" He tightens his fist and the metal around me as he demands an answer.

How am I supposed to answer if this prick asks me all these questions while squeezing me and choking me! What the fuck is wrong with him? Luckily, I don't have to panic, neither I have to beg for mercy. I have powers to prevent him from suffocating me, so I materialize force-fields between the metal and my constricted wrists, ankles and neck to allow the blood circulate and the air enter my lungs again. I let him hear the evil laugh escaping from my twisted smile which echoes in the room as I do so.

"You think I'm a pussy not capable to _kill_ someone?" I sneer once I recover my breath. "Let's see what you'll think once I'm done with you!" I expand my force-fields to free myself completely. Before Erik knows what's going on I have him trapped inside one of my bubble-fields. "...If you're still able to think by then." I start to decrease its size, slowly. He's still inside, in panic as the sphere compresses him.

I like to make my victims suffer, and inflict them the pain they caused me before they beg for mercy. The way my power works facilitates it: I can create fields just as Erik. His are electromagnetic, and mine are made of some sort of condensed energy. While he can manipulate metal at will, I can use my powers to shelter myself, or others, and trap things inside force-field-bubbles I'm able to create. If I hadn't done this before, it was just because I truly respect and admire Erik.


	3. Negotiation

I can see him twisting inside the force-field, scratching its inner layer as he's forced to bend one knee to the ground. The pressure the air trapped with him would be producing by now must be terrible. So, I stop. I don't want to kill him. I really like this guy, to be honest. Hence, I let some air escape from the bubble he's in. Once he recovers his breath and calms down, he starts shouting insults at me once more, kicking and hitting the force-field as if that could do something. He makes funny gestures with his face and hands. Fuck. I should've brought a camera with me.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in right now, honey, but calling me like that will just make me angrier. And you saw what I do when I'm angry." I warm him.

"What are you doing, Cath? I can't use my powers! Why?" He looks up at me, concerned, trying to breath normally. He leans on his left hand placed on the bubble in front of him as his right hand rests on his chest.

"That's something I learned by accident a few months ago, actually. And I must thank _you_ for it. So thank you, Erik!" I blow a kiss in his direction. "If you wouldn't have pushed me to explore my power and find new practical ways to use it I would've never discovered I can block some mutants' powers if I encapsulate them in one of my bubbles. See? I'm blocking your magnetism! Ain't that wonderful?" I explain with the sweetest and most innocent voice I can fake. My thrill is real, though.

"Terrific." He mutters annoyed at the realization this is something he, somehow, did to himself.

"And don't try to use any metal you have there with you. You'll just hurt yourself, and we don't what that. Do we?" I can't help but to show him my Cheshire grin. I like being in control as much as he does. Too bad he doesn't like to share. We could have been such great partners in this crusade.

"Would you care to explain me what do you intend by isolating me? Oh my God, Cath... How long will you keep me in here!"

"That's better. See how we're making some progress, honey? Now, let's try again."

I'm enjoying this so much. I've dreamt of Erik to be at my command so many times... In other more intimate circumstances, of course, but this will do. I can totally cross out this from my 'things to do before turning 25' list.

"Cath, don't you honey me." He makes no attempt to hide his discontent. And it only makes me smirk wider.

"Don't you honey me, _please_." I correct him.

"Are you seriously going to do this?" He asks and sighs once I nod to him. He gives up. "Fine. Catherina, would you please tell me what you intend by keeping me in here?" He asks after a while. I can hear the defeat in his voice.

"Take them back, Erik. Your words, your lies and insults." I command and he obeys once he notes the determination in my voice and the anger in my eyes. "If you were smart enough, you would also confess how sorry you are for insulting me and pissing me off." I advice him and he does as he's told.

He even asks for forgiveness for using his power on me like that, along with apologizing for not listening to me and not consulting with me when elaborating plans. And I didn't have to ask him to do so! I swear, if he continues behaving like this I might keep this submissive Erik as my pet.

"What else can I do for you, Cath?" He inquires with disdain in his voice, but with good manners after all.

"As you learned your lesson, Erik..." I stop to check if he thinks the same, and I resume as he closes his eyes and nods affirmatively. "I have a gift for you: I promise I won't use my powers against you, if you promise the same."

"I promise not to use my powers against you, Catherina. Ever." He solemnly swears, still kneeling on one knee inside the bubble and looking up at me. This time there's no disrespect in his words.

"I hope you now understand I'm not afraid to stain my hands with anybody's blood for our cause, and that I have no intentions..., neither I have motives to kill you. But hurt those I consider my friends and family and you'll suffer the consequences. I'd gladly do this and more for you, _for us_ , if you let me be part of this brotherhood." I offer him my fidelity and to avenge him along with our brothers and sisters if I fail protecting any of them.

"Of course." He softens the expression on his face as he assimilates and considers my words. He does not give me an answer, thought.

"I didn't want to do this to you, Erik. Honestly. But you left me no choice. I just came here to protect Raven and Sean. I don't want them to become heartless murderers when other brothers or sisters can easily take care of that particular task. We're just fine with the heartless murderers we already have... You and I are enough."

If Erik didn't know I had already taken a few lives to protect myself without regretting it, now he does. He stares me, analyzing me, as he tries to stand straight in the force-field sphere; but its reduced size prevents him from doing so. That's why I expand it allowing him to arise with dignity. I notice the awareness and appreciation reflecting in his eyes when he stands before me.

"I see." He's sincere. "If you accepted my apology, then I shall accept yours too. But I still have my doubts about you working with us."

"I'm one of your most devoted followers, Erik." I state with nothing but confidence and honesty in my voice. "And getting rid of me will be one of your greatest mistakes. That, because I'm one of the strongest and most useful allies you'll have. Just think about it, and the great things we could accomplish if you just let me take part in your plans. Not just executing them, but designing them too." But my voice trembles and my vision gets blurry. "I don't want to feel used like if all I am to you was your bodyguard and human shield..." With these words I vanish the force-field around him as tears run down my cheeks. My ability to speak dies out with his confinement. I didn't expect this confession to be so painful, but truth to be told I was at his mercy... I've always been.


	4. Reconciliation

"Is that how you feel, Cath? I'm sorry." He says walking to me and holding me in his arms since my feet can no longer support me. Before I can say or do anything, he seizes my waist with one hand and with the other he caresses my temple. I notice him removing a lock of hair from my face before I feel him kindly kissing my lips.

"Erik, what...?" I ask him once he pulls back and I can stand on my own, but he still holds me tight against him.

"Hush, my lovely Cath." He tenderly plants several small kisses on the humid paths my runaway tears left on my cheeks. His gesture almost moves me.

"Wha-. Hahaha. What are you doing?" I chuckle under his lips because he doesn't stop. "Erik?" I call his name because I don't understand what I'm still doing in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. Please, do forgive me." That's all he says for a few seconds after he hugs me once more, gently stroking my back in comforting circular motions. After a moment, he's kissing my forehead and saying: "I never intended to make you feel like that, from now on I promise you won't have to be in the vanguard if you don't want to. You're nobody's shield. You mean much more than that to any of us."

That's not what I asked for, but it's nice to know he worries about me as much as I worry about him.

"Erik, please. You don't have to do this. I didn't mean that. I just wanted to make sure no one will stress and put more pressure on my friends." I explain. He grabs my hands now and I —still astounded— let him lead me to his king-size bed.

"I won't ask them to do something they don't want to do. Does this make you feel better? He says as we both sit on the bed.

"Really?" I ask, not able to believe what I hear.

"I promise." He whispers as he hints me to lean and rest my head against his torso. His steady heartbeats soothe me even if we're this close and his touch could easily arouse me in other circumstances. "Hey! What do you say..." He makes me meet his gaze as he lifts my face by placing his middle and index fingers under my chin. "...if we continue what we were doing when we arrived here?" He descends his two fingers gently pressing them against the skin of my throat on their way down to my chest.

"Are you serious, Erik?" I pull back to exclaim surprised but amused. "You were choking me with your powers! I almost kill you a while ago and you're still flirting with me?" However, my words and truths are not enough to extinguish the lust in his eyes.

"Well..., that's not a turn-off for me... It's not as if I didn't know you could use your powers to defend yourself. Maybe I was looking forward to it..." He declares looking down at his shiny shoes. Wait a second... Was he embarrassed to admit it?

I can't hold back a quiet laugh as I get to understand it. "So you're into that kind of kinks too, eh?"

"Too?" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow not sure of what I'm saying. "Who else enjoys kinky foreplay?" He glares at me from top to bottom biting his lip, dubious. "You?"

"Fuck off!" I jokingly punch him on his arm because no one should look so sexy. This time, there's no force-shield on my fist. "We're so alike, Erik! That's why we can't stand each other for too long." I say as I move my legs and play with my dark blue high heels at the end of them. I look at my ankles thinking I'll probably be all bruised by this time tomorrow.

"Then good for us it'll only take us a few minutes... An hour tops!" He jokes at my side, but I keep looking at my feet as I notice my cheeks finally blushing. "You can stay the night if you want. I promise not to do a thing in your sleep."

"You're promising too much lately." I dare to look at his dazzling blue-gray eyes and stare at them to provoke him. "I wonder if you can keep your promis-..." I tease, but he stops me before I can laugh at him.

"Shhh." He whispers leaning in my direction and he passionately kisses me. This time I do get aroused with the feeling of his lips on mine. I close my eyes as I fall on the bed laying on my back and he places himself on top of me. We stay like this, deepening the kiss, and I get lost in the most exquisite of oblivions.


End file.
